official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosque County, Texas
Bosque County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 18,212. Major roads Texas State Highway 6 Texas State Highway 22 Texas State Highway 144 Texas State Highway 174 Texas State Highway 317 Geography Adjacent counties Hill County (east) Somervell County (north) Johnson County (northeast) Erath County (northwest) Coryell County (south) McLennan County (southeast) Hamilton County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 79.57% White (14,491) 17.44% Hispanic or Latino (3,177) 1.54% Other (280) 1.45% Black or African American (264) 13.9% (2,531) of Bosque County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Bosque County has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.89 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Clifton - 3,442 Cranfills Gap - 281 Iredell - 339 Meridian - 1,493 Morgan - 490 Valley Mills - 1,203 Walnut Springs - 827 CDPs Laguna Park - 1,276 Unincorporated communities Brazos Point Cayote Cedar Shores Eulogy Kopperl Lakewood Harbor Mosheim Smiths Bend Womack Ghost towns Norse Climate Fun facts * Bosque has been dominated by Republicans at the Presidential level and in most state elections since 1980. * A Williams Institute analysis of 2010 census data found there were about 2.5 same-sex couples per 1,000 households in the county. * Following the completion of Whitney Dam in the early 1950s, Laguna Park became a recreation destination. Small stores and a post office opened to serve the surrounding agricultural area as well as visitors to Lake Whitney. The population stood at just under 500 during the mid-1970s, but slowly grew to approximately 550 by 2000. * On December 3, 2008, KXXV-TV in nearby Waco reported on its website that Cranfills Gap had been selected for participation in an advertising campaign for the Las Vegas Convention and Visitors Authority. The selection process compared hundreds of rural communities from across the USA seeking "the most unique all-American town in all of the 50 states." Cranfills Gap was first contacted by the LVCVA in October 2008 when the town was placed on the list of ten candidate communities. A film crew and LVCVA representative visited the town for a few days and interviewed residents about the town, their impressions of and experience with Las Vegas, and their opinions about the ongoing selection process. In November 2008, Cranfills Gap Chamber of Commerce members were notified that the LVCVA had shortened the list to two finalists including their town. Another LVCVA delegation was dispatched to Cranfills Gap for a closer look. The visitors stayed for about a week and conducted a fresh set of interviews and observed the community at work and play. Although the LVCVA had initially intended to send 150 residents from the winning locality to Sin City, the Cranfills Gap Chamber of Commerce and elected officials struck a feasible compromise with their visitors: if selected, Cranfills Gap would make every effort to provide one hundred adult men and women for the LVCVA's project. During the first week of December 2008, Cranfills Gap and local media were notified by LVCVA that the town had won the nationwide search and 100 of its residents would be sent on a free trip to Las Vegas during the weekend of December 5–7, 2008. Cranfills Gap City Council member Ron Hubbard told the press that he sincerely hoped Cranfills Gap would reap benefits from the ad campaign beyond just plane tickets and memories. "With that national recognition, maybe people will come visit, see what we're all about," said Hubbard. * Valley Mills was hit by an F5 tornado on May 6, 1973, nearly 20 years after the infamous 1953 Waco Tornado, and despite its F5 rating, there were no deaths in the Valley Mills tornado. * Shortly after midnight on June 15, 1960, a freak meteorological phenomenon, a heat burst, struck the community when a dying thunderstorm collapsed over Kopperl. The storm had rained itself out, and with little to no precipitation to cool the resulting downdrafts, superheated air descended upon the community in the form of extremely hot wind gusts of up to 75 mph (121 km/h). The temperature increased rapidly, reportedly peaking near 140 °F (60 °C), twenty degrees above the official all-time high for the state of Texas and exceeding the highest official temperature recorded on Earth. The storm, known as "Satan's Storm" by locals, soon became part of local folklore. * Kopperl was the town described in Texas Trilogy, a song by Texas native Steve Fromholz and covered by Lyle Lovett. Category:Texas Counties